When Past Meets Presant
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Without her crew, and after making off with the money from her last job, Byakuya Kuchiki may be out of the game, but she is still the best player. So when a young thief comes into her life, she takes it as an opportunity. Then deal with the consequences as her past comes back to haunt her. (Please read author notes i swear I didn't steal this Fic) Ichi/FemBya
1. Chapter 1

_I swear to god, well whatever one you as the reader believes in, that I did not steal this story, NXTSmoker, the profile that this story was orginally posted under was made as a contingincy plan should I ever forget the password and information to this account. I have decided to continue the story under this account, I hope my followers from the original posting see this and continues offering their support and I hope you all enjoy it. _

* * *

She was the best female thief; scratch that, the best thief in the world. There was no room, building, or bank that could keep her out if she wanted in.

She grew up in a small town with two other boys that tended to follow her around like lost puppy dogs.

She couldn't help but think about the men that had backed her every play to get her to where she was now.

Renji, the big red-headed beast, he was the reason, at least she felt like he was the reason, she had to get out. He was brash and cold-blooded. It almost seemed like he enjoyed killing people. She had no problem with pulling the trigger, she had done it numerous times herself, but no one should enjoy taking a life.

If it was the difference between getting away and spending ten years in a federal prison than it was no decision at all.

And then there was Grimmjow, he had been Renjis partner in crime since day one. He was more quiet and reserved, but he still worried her sometimes, they both did as they started pulling bigger and bigger jobs.

She could still remember their last job like it was yesterday.

They had gone so far out of their way that it would have been impossible to trace the job back to them.

Grimmjow kicked in the door, with Renji close behind him, a shotgun blast sounded and everyone hit the floor.

"Now if everyone would please stay on the ground so this can move quickly, and the three of us will be out of your way faster than you can count to three." She said.

"Get the fuck on the floor!" Renji yelled at a security guard that had yet to get on the floor.

The screams started quite quickly and soon she had her cohorts move the civilians to an empty office.

Before the bank workers knew what hit them she had already broken into the vault.

"We only take inconsequential, unmarked bills." She said as the three of them filled up their duffel bags to the brim.

As they were coming out of the back of the bank Grimmjow put his hand up in a signal to stop, and that's when they heard the sirens.

"It's the fucking cops!" Renji yelled.

"Shut up red, we gotta get out of here quick." Grimmjow said, turning to look at the one female member of their group, she had always been the brains, but she just shook her head, she knew that nothing would stop Renji from attempting to cut a path through the incoming police officers.

"They are so fucked!" Renji yelled as he loaded a clip from the M4 that had been in the duffel bag.

Grimmjow took her hand and ran as fast as they could, but they had been moments to late as a bullet tore through his leg.

"Run girly." Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, "You can still make it out of here." and those where the last words that ever came out of his mouth as a bullet tore through his head.

Renji was still blindly firing at the police.

She never saw him go down, and she had never heard the shots ever stop.

But there was no way he survived that bloodbath.

She sat on the couch in an empty mansion, drinking her whiskey.

She walked outside and sat in a reclining lawn chair by the pool, whiskey never leaving her hand.

She may have gotten a little lazy in the last two years of lying low, but that didn't mean she never saw the man standing behind her.

"I would find a different house to burglarize." She said.

She watched as the man tensed up, "How did you know I was here, I never made a sound." He asked.

She sat up and looked him over, he was noticeably muscular, and looked to be around six feet tall, one hundred and eighty pounds, but by far his most noticeable feature was his bright orange hair.

"I've been doing what you were trying to do just now longer than you've even been alive." She said.

"Bullshit, you don't look any older than me." The orange haired man said.

"Flattery will get you know where here." She said.

The younger man was still standing there, unmoving, like he wasn't sure of what to do next.

"Well are you going to sit down?" She asked. "If you stick around you might learn a thing or two."

He walked around and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Just who the hell are you lady?" he asked, "The guys at the bar said you were just some rich lady living alone. The perfect score."

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." She said looking at him from under her designer sunglasses.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

"Byakuya Kuchiki." She responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo had spent half an hour with this woman, and so far all he had learned was that she could drink him under the table. She was a perfect example of an alcoholic if he ever saw one.

They were sitting at a bar and while he was woozy after the first few shots, she was seven or eight shots deep and still pounding away.

"I rrrarly drink succch guuud boozzze." Ichigo slurred.

"And I rarely drink with children." Byakuya responded. "I didn't know you couldn't handle your liquor or I wouldn't have gotten you any of the top shelf alcohol that I've become accustomed to."

"An I didn knoo yew weeere soooo pweety." Ichigo slurred before his world went black and he fell off his bar stool.

"Children." Byakuya sighed.

The next thing Ichigo knew he was lying on a bed in a room he had never seen before. Lavender walls blended with the white bedding. It was all pretty minimalist and simplistic, it suited her style.

"Sorry for passing out on you back at the bar." Ichigo said walked down stairs still in nothing but his boxers.

"You seem to have made yourself quite at home here." Byakuya scoffed.

"Well seeing as how you took the liberty of undressing me I thought you wouldn't mind." Ichigo snapped back.

She could do nothing to hide the blush that reddened her cheeks. And looking at him she knew he had a point. His abs were toned in a way that suggested that he knew how to handle himself, and the many scars that littered his torso told her that he could take a beating.

But her standards were much higher than a pretty face, some nice abs, and a perfect ass.

She was still trying to figure him out as a person.

"You still haven't told me who you really are." Ichigo said following her and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Well I realized very young that I have a talent for getting into places I wasn't supposed to be." Byakuya started, and Ichigo couldn't help but be mesmerized by her voice. "Myself and two other friends that grew up in a small town together discovered that with my brain, and their brawn we could make all the money we could ever count. So we started out small, pulling jobs for local gangs, trying to build a name for ourselves. Then we moved up to the big fish, the shot callers. They liked the way we did business. But as we got our name out there, my crew became increasingly more and more unstable. Soon they were killing with no remorse, and no longer did it only when they had to, but because they wanted to. So on our last heist together, one of them took a bullet, and I made off with most of the money. I never found out what happened to Renji, but there was no way he made it out of that blood bath alive." She finished her story, but kept her eyes on her glass of whiskey, as if searching for some long-lost friend.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say." Ichigo said after a few minutes of silence. "I've never even left Karakura city, and even then I barely managed to crawl my way out of the gutter."

"Well it seems that you've got some talent for this line of work or you wouldn't be here, you just need to find your specialty and refine it." Byakuya said finishing off her whiskey.

"Come on, go get dressed, I've got somewhere to be, and you are going to drive me." She said before standing up and walking away.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare, hypnotized by the swish of her hips.

She knew he was staring, and she couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed being looked at like that.

Renji, she though with a shudder, she hated every time the man put his hands on her, but he would never take no for an answer, he took what he wanted, and at the time, he wanted her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, he couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable and distraught she looked.

"Yes. I am fine. I'll meet you in the garage. You best hurry. We don't want to be late." She said shaking off the old feelings.

Ichigo never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever get to sit behind the wheel of a 2003, BMW GT3, his dream car, with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on in the passenger's seat.

"So you are a better driver then a sneak, I hoped that would be the case." she said as she got out of the car and walked over to the apartment building and read the name listing.

"Just what are we doing here?" Ichigo said looking around at the dilapidated apartment complex.

"We are here to see an old friend of mine." Byakuya said.

The two walked up the stairwell to the top floor and down a series of hallways before they stopped.

"Room 257." She muttered before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" came a sickly sweet voice from the other side.

"Just open the door Kisuke." Byakuya growled.

No sooner had she spoken, a very unkempt looking blonde man opened the door.

"Bya-hime! Its been too long!" He shouted pulling her and Ichigo into the apartment.

Ichigo couldn't believe that this stoic, alcoholic, ill-tempered woman would let anyone call her "Hime", as he watched the raven haired woman hug the dirty blonde man.

"It has been too long Kisuke." She replied.

"Who is your friend here?" Kisuke asked.

"I would think you already knew, are you losing your touch in your old age?" Byakuya asked almost playfully.

Kisuke looking like she had wounded his very pride, though that didn't look like it counted for much by the looks of him.

"Why I'm offended Bya-hime." Kisuke whined. "Ichigo Kurosaki, six foot one, one hundred and eighty-two pounds, lives with his father and two sisters down by the docks. Roughly three hundred dollars in his bank account." He said with a sniffle.

Ichigo had never met this guy in his life, he had no idea how he knew so much about him.

"How do you…" Ichigo trailed off, it was almost impossible to form words after hearing all that.

"I make it my business to know every single player in this city." Kisuke explained. "Now, I told you I might have a job for you, if you think its been long enough well I have something right now that requires a brain, and a driver."

"Who's offering?" Byakuya asked.

"Kenpachi." Kisuke replied.

"I swore I would never work with that barbarian again." Byakuya responded.

"Oh come on Bya, just because he likes you doesn't mean you shouldn't work with him. There is money to be made!" Kisuke said in a sing-song voice. "Besides, I know all about…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Byakuya had slapped her hand over his mouth.

"We swore an oath to never speak of that again, we take that to our graves." She said solemnly.

"Well he certainly hasn't kept his mouth shut." Kisuke said.

"Who knows?" She asked hesitantly.

"The whole Gotie knows, the Vizards, and most of the Espada." He said in that grating sing song voice.

Ichigo had heard of all of those gangs, they pretty much control most of the city, and couldn't help but be surprised that this woman had ties to all of them.

"You know people from those crews?" Ichigo asked.

"Just what does the kid know about you?" Kisuke asked.

"Enough." Byakuya responded.

"Anyway, Grimmjow, who was a member of Bya's orginal crew, was a first six member of the Espada, Shinji, the leader of the Vizards, and Bya-hime go waaaaay back, and I think we've already gone over Kenpachi from the Gotie." Kisuke said.

The Espada, where a small motorcycle club that had a foothold on all the gunrunning in the city. They were small, but each member was worth ten men, the Gotie was the largest yakuza outfit in the country, and the Vizards were a small group of ex Gotie captains and lieutenants.

"Grimmjow was a good man." Kisuke said, "I was sad to hear of his passing."

"He was unstable." Byakuya responded.

"Bya-hime!" Came a booming voice from the doorway, and Ichigo noticed Byakuyas face go even paler.

"You didn't tell me he was going to be here now." Byakuya blanched.

"I thought it would be a fun surprise." Kisuke said in his trademark sing-song voice.

Then there was a giant standing in the doorway, he must have been seven feet tall, and weighted at least two hundred and eighty pounds.

"It's been awhile Bya-hime." Kenpachi said with a small gleam in his eyes.

"Call me that again you barbarian and you won't be able to speak again." Byakuya said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on Bya-hime, we shared such a great a great night together." He said with a smirk.

It was as quick as a flash of light, but before anyone knew it Byakuya had pulled a bowie-knife out of god knows where and had it pressed to Kenpachis' throat.

"If you speak of that night again, you beast, I will finish what I've started." Byakuya seethed.

"You know I love it when you put up a fight Bya-hime." Kenpachi said.

What happened next surprised everyone.

Kenpachi found himself on the ground, with a sore jaw, looking up at an orange haired kid standing over him.

"Show the woman some respect you fucking ogre." Ichigo spat. A fire in his eyes that none of them had seen in a person.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile. 'At least he has some manners' she thought to herself.

"Heh, so the kid has some fight in him." Kenpachi smiled, standing up and brushing dust off his suit.

Kisuke couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that all of this had occurred in the middle of his apartment.

"Well how about we get down to business." The blonde haired man said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So give me the details." Byakuya said

Kisuke sat down at his computer and cracked his knuckles. It felt good to finally be working with a real professional.

Kisuke Urahara was a former Gotie captain. He ran their entire intelligence network, he had many friends in very high places, but then he lost a very dear friend, his lieutenant, and his heart just wasn't in it anymore. So he became an independent third-party that did intelligence work and heist planning for anyone who was willing to pay for his services.

He has worked with master thieves, and backwoods armatures, but to this day Byakuya Kuchiki was the best he had ever offered his services to.

"Then Espada have been encroaching on our territory. They think that they can take and take and take and we won't anything about it since the cops are up my ass sideways." Kenpachi said. "So I wont be there for the job, but my lieutenant will be."

"Ikkaku?" Byakuya asked.

"You know it." Kenpachi said."He had taken the bald man under his wing when he was just a child and he had been rising through the ranks of the ever-growing Yakuza.

"I thought he would have been killed by now." Byakuya scoffed. The man was certainly capable, but he placed too much trust in his beast of a boss.

"You know him, he's too stubborn to die." Kenpachi smirked. "Besides, he still wants his rematch."

Byakuya shook her head.

"He will fill you in on the details soon, he knows more about the job than I do." Kenpachi said before standing up and straightening his suit and walking towards the door, but before he walked out he looked at Ichigo over his shoulder. "If you are ever looking for work kid look me up, I can always use some good muscle." And with that he was gone.

"Ikkaku is a crazy bastard, but he's a good man." Kisuke said.

"I've heard his name in the paper." Ichigo said, "They thought he was the guy that took out all those politicians but they couldn't make it stick."

"That's because he was the guy that took them out, and they couldn't pin it on him because I'm damn good at my job." Kisuke said. "Those guys where in the pocket of someone much worse than the Gotie, Vizards, or the Espada put together." He finished.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Juha Bach." Byakuya answered for him. "He's a mercenary that has taken up residence in this city a few years ago."

"The guys a real monster," Kisuke said. "He leads some white supremacist movement called the Vardenriech."

"Racists are the scum of the earth." Byakuya said. "There is no honor among them. They kill for the hell of it, for no other reason than the color of one's' skin, or their lineage."

Kisuke leaned over to whisper in Ichigos ear.

"Juha Bach really screwed our princess here over a few years back. Left her for dead if the stories are to be believed." He said quietly enough for only Ichigo to hear.

Ichigo couldn't believe that anyone could get the drop on this woman, but apparently anything is possible.

"But why does the Gotei have it out for him?" Ichigo asked.

"Because he killed their former boss Genryusai Yamamoto." Kisuke said.

"He was a good man." Byakuya said. "He and my grandfather were very close, they started the Gotie together. When I came of age he wanted me to join their ranks." Byakuya said.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji happened." Kisuke said. "The bastard was wound too tight, and was missing a few key ingredients up there." He said pointing to his head.

The more and more he heard about this Renji guy the more he didn't like him.

"We better go meet Ikkaku." Byakuya said effectively changing the subject.

"He's waiting for you at Kenpachis clubhouse." Kisuke said. "Come back after the job is done and I'll have your money. You know how the Yakuza works."

Byakuya nodded and they took their leave.

"Well that guy is certainly.." Ichigo said, unsure of just how to describe Kisuke Urahara.

"Eccentric would be a good word, but it just doesn't seem to cover it." Byakuya said with a small smirk. She too had the problem of effectively describing the blonde man.

She sat down in the passenger seat and directed Ichigo to where they would be meeting the third member of the crew.

"Well, well, well. I almost didn't believe the big man when he said I'd be working with you." Ikkaku said sitting on a couch, a bottle of saké in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Well, I've spent the last two years eating away my savings, so I figured it was about time to get back to work." She said sitting down in a recliner chair across from the couch.

"Who's the new boytoy?" Ikkaku asked.

"He will be our driver, I've vetted him, you know how meticulous Kisuke is. If there was anything we needed to worry about he would have told us." She said. "Ichigo, this is Ikkaku, the second strongest man in Kenpachi Zaraki's outfit, which is the muscle behind the Gotie."

"When the Gotie wants war they call in us." Ikkaku said with a smirk extending his hand to Ichigo. "I've heard about you from the boss. Says you got one hell of a right hook."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck attempting to not look abashed.

"He was defending a womans honor." Byakuya said.

"Like you need defending." Ikkaku laughed. "You still don't know much about this lady huh?"

"She'll tell me when she's good and ready." Ichigo said.

"Suit yourself." Ikkaku shrugged.

"So what's the job?" Byakuya asked.

"Glad you asked." Ikkaku said. A wicked gleam in his eyes, "It seems Juha Bach has backed the Eapada. Aizen seems to be moving up in the world and now they think they can just take whatever they want." Ikkaku said.

The fact that Aizen and Juha Back have teamed up did not sit well with Byakuya.

"I put some guys on Stark, they've been following him everywhere he goes. I've located a safe house they use to store their guns, and blow. You are going to break in, I'm going to take care of whoever happens to be there, and then your new boy here and I are going to load the van up to the brim and then we are gonna get the hell out of there." Ikkaku said.

"Why do you need me?" Byakuya said.

"Well, they have electronic locks on the doors, the building is rigged to blow if anyone whose not supposed to be there gets in. I'm glad Kisuke got you, I know you'll get us in." Ikkaku said. "We go in tomorrow. I've had guys sitting on the place for the last week. They tell me it will be mostly unguarded so it should go down without a hitch."

"Sounds good to me." Ichigo said. "Whats the payout?" he asked.

"I like the new guy more and more every time he talks." Ikkaku laughed. "50 grand a piece."

That was more money than Ichigo had seen in his whole life, there was no way he could turn this job down.

"We're in." Byakuya said. She figured she would start off low-key, small jobs. Just something to get back in the hang of things.

The night was spent preparing for the job at hand. She had Kisuke get models of the locks used at the safe house and practiced cracking them over and over again. After a few hours she had it down, and Ichigo spent his time finding the perfect route there and back. He studied the road map of the area until the route he had chosen was burned into his skull.

The next morning Byakuya awoke and went downstairs to find Ichigo had passed out on her couch.

"Am I going to have to worry about any girlfriends, or family members coming to look for you?" she asked kicking him awake.

"No, no girlfriends, and my dad works too much to notice I'm not there." He mumbled as he woke up.

"Good, I hate dealing with jealous women. They have no self-respect." She said walking into the kitchen.

Ichigo walked in to find her sipping at some orange juice.

"What no whiskey this morning?" he asked playfully.

"I do not drink on the job unless it is absolutely necessary." She said.

"Well we better go meet Ikkaku. He's probably waiting for us." Ichigo said.

"Let him wait a little longer than. He can wait until I've finished my drink." She said before downing the rest of the liquid.

"Let's go." she said standing up and leading the way out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

They got to Kenpachis' clubhouse and met up with Ikkaku.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked. "If you need anything before we go we have anything you could ever need in the clubhouse," he said picking his teeth.

"Neither of us is armed, we may need to be in case of some unforeseen complications." Byakuya said. The woman had thought of everything, and Ikkaku had already been prepared.

"I've got weapons stored in the car. I wouldn't send either of you near that place unarmed. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid." The bald man said.

"That remains to be seen." Byakuya said walking to the van and taking a seat in the passenger side.

Ichigo hopped in and drove with Ikkaku in the back, out of sight from any would be Espada patrols. He was a high-profile individual when it concerned them. After he killed a few of Ulquiorras crew, the whole MC had been on a warpath with the Gotie. They all knew what every member of Zarakis' crew looked like. There would be no fooling them if they happened to be discovered.

They pulled up to the house and Byakuya and Ikkaku got out.

"Keep the engine running." Ikkaku said before he slid the door shut and they made for the house.

Byakuya walked up to the door and slipped on a glove she had made, one that was outfitted with Coyote Sarrks' fingerprints. Once the lock cleared a computer screen opened up asking for a password. It wasn't hard to figure out what his password would be, he was a man of habit and routine.

She typed in Lilynette, and they watched as the door slid open to revel a well furnished room. It didn't look like a store house, but then again looks could be deceiving. They walked into the house, pistols drawn, checking room to room.

There was no one there, they had went room to room, with Ikkaku taking point.

The only place left was the basement and they saved that for last.

Byakuya had taken anything of value she could find, she would have Kisuke find a fence to move it. As she placed a ornate necklace in her bag she heard movement coming from underneath her. She looked at Ikkaku and put her finger up to her mouth to signal for her to be quiet.

They heard a monstrous crackling, and immediately Byakuyas face paled.

"We need to get out of here right now." Byakuya whispered.

"Why? Whats going on? We can take care of whoever was dumb enough to show up." Ikkaku said proudly and loudly.

"I can smell you my little sakura pedal. I told you that you would never be able to hide from me forever." Said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, "and now your beast isn't here to protect you from the end." And the voice crackled with insane laughter again.

Byakuya could feel her blood chill, but she steeled herself.

"You are right; we can take care of this. We would be doing the world a favor." She said determined to rid herself of fear.

"Who is it?" Ikkaku asked.

"We have just walked in on one of the most sick, deranged, psychopathic, insane individuals I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my life." Byakuya said, "If we make it through tonight I'll tell you about it in the car."

"I'll hold you too that." Ikkaku said, "I heard him mention your beast, was he talking about Kenpachi?" he asked.

Byakuya shook her head in a firm no.

Then a gunshot rang out from behind them, and a bullet found itself in Ikkakus' stomach, it spun him like a top and when the world was done spinning he found himself face to face with a man whose skin was white as porcelain, his eyes where black, it was like looking into nothing, there was nothing there. He wore a half mask over his mouth, but there were two raised bumped on his forehead, made to look like horns.

"As Nodt." Ikkaku spat. This man was known throughout the underground as Juha Bachs lap dog, if he was here it looked like the Vardenriech really did back the Espada.

When the Gotie went to war they called Zarakis crew in, when Juha Bach went to war he called As Nodt.

"My little sakura." As Nodt cooed as he walked up to Byakuya, "It has been far too long."

"Not long enough." Byakuya spat.

As slapped her, and she was sent to the floor.

"You are an ungrateful little bitch. I could have killed both of you twenty times over since you came in, but I've been such a nice guy and left you and your friend alive." He sneered.

"We aren't alone, we have back up on the way." Ikkaku grimaced, this was not the first time he had been shot. It would take a long time to bleed out from a gut shot as long as there was no internal bleeding.

"I know about the orange haired kid sitting in the van. We have cameras all over the place." As responded. "I'll tell you what, I'm feeling quite generous right now, and I don't really give a shit about these Espada assholes, and now that I've found you again, it certainly won't be too hard to find you again, so you rip these fuckers off, you take whatever you want, burn the place to the ground for all I care, and you get out of here." As Nodt said looking directly at Byakuya.

"Why would you just let us go?" Ikkaku said.

"The thrill of the hunt," As Nodt said never taking his eyes off Byakuya, "This has been too easy for my liking, I want a challenge next time my little sakura pedel." He said placing his hand on Byakuyas cheek. "I'll be back for you." He said.

And just like that he was gone.

"That guy was really fucking weird." Ikkaku said before succumbing to his wound and losing conscious.

"You couldn't even imagine." Byakuya said to herself before draping Ikkaku over her shoulder, pressing her hand over his still bleeding gunshot wound and dragging him through the house and out the front door.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Ichigo exclaimed, jumping out of the car and helping her put Ikkaku in the back of the van.

"Just get back in the fucking van and drive Ichigo." Byakuya said.

Ichigo could feel the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"alright." He said and they drove off, back to Kenpachis' clubhouse to get Ikkaku patched up.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Kenpachi exclaimed coming back to find a wounded Ikkaku, and Byakuya covered in his blood.

"As Nodt was there." Byakuya said quietly.

"Well shit, it was lucky you guys even made it out of there alive." He said, "That guys a fucking creep. I've met him once and that was more than enough for me." Kenpachi said.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"He is a monster." Byakuya said. "He is a psychopath; he hasn't a care for honor, respect, or camaraderie. The only thing he cares about is the "Thrill of the Hunt" or so he calls it. That's why he left us go without much of a fight." She explained.

"So shooting my lieutenant in the gut wasn't much of a fight?" Kenpachi asked.

"He could have cut us all into tiny pieces and left us in a box on your doorstep. It would have been just as easy for him." She said calmly. Ichigo still had no idea how she could keep that whole stoic façade up after coming face to face with a guy like this.

Kenpachi through an envelope at her feet, "there is your payment for the job, consider it compensation for keeping my guy alive." He said as he walked back into the room the Ikkaku was resting in.

"Come Ichigo, we should get out of here." Byakuya said, as they walked out and got in her car.

"What happened in there? I can see it shook you up." Ichigo said.

"You wouldn't understand. " she replied quietly.

"Try me?" he said hopefully.

Byakuya sighed, he could tell whatever it was, it was eating her from the inside out.

"I've met As Nodt before, several times actually, he has always had a partnership with the Espada, I met him through Grimmjow, one of the men from my former crew that I know for certain is dead." She explained.

"They needed me for a job, so Aizen hired the whole crew, and As Nodt was put on our crew. He, he immediately took a liking to me, we had a decent conversation, but then he started referring to me as "his little sakura pedal" and he pushed me up against the wall and attempted to take my clothes off." Her voice broke.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize that this guy had tried to rape her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Renji happened. My big red beast." She said, "They said he had the ferocity of a hell-hound, and that I held the leash. Though the truth was a bit different from that, Renji beat the man half to death and told him if he ever put his hands on me again it would be the end of him."

"This Renji guys sounds a bit like a badass." Ichigo said.

"You have no idea." Byakuya said, "He was unstable, and bloodthirsty, and sometimes I thought he was the devil himself, and despite all that a part of me loved him, and a part of me always will, but that part of my life is in the past. It's over, and now I'm here." She said.

Ichigo remained silent as they drove back to Byakuyas mansion.

They pulled up in her driveway and Ichigo turned off the car.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? Just to be safe?" he asked.

"If you would like to that would be fine with me." She replied. She didn't really want to be alone after tonight.

Ichigo smiled as he got out and helped her out of the car and into her house.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya woke up on the couch, she realized that she and Ichigo must have both passed out before either of them could make it to a bed.

Her face turned bright red as she realized he was holding her head in his lap, and his arms were wrapped around her protectivly. She managed to slip out of his grasp, it wasn't like she was a thief for nothing, she could do a great many things undetected, and went upstairs.

After stepping out of the scalding hot shower, and getting dressed, she went downstairs to find Ichigo sitting at her kitchen table. If he knew about how they had slept he didn't mention it.

""Got any plans for today?" Ichigo asked.

"I had nothing planed, why?" she responded.

"I want to show you something." Ichigo said excitedly as he took her hand and led her to the car.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE THE CITY...**

"Aizen-sama has given all of you an opportunity, this is the ground level of something much bigger than any of you can even comprehend. This operation has many levels, and how far you go, will be up to you." a pink haired man on a motorcycle said to a few other men around him.

His name is Sayzelaporo Grantz, he's the 8th ranked Espada, and a former pupil of Mayuri Kurostuchi. He ran the intelligence in the Espada, did a lot of hacking into police networks, and background checks on the people the Espada did business with.

The men he was talking to were not big players, they were just little fish just trying to buy protection from the big fish.

Uryu Ishida, ran a small white supremacist group known as the Quincy, he was smart, cold, and calculating. He wanted to make it big, Juha Bach was his idol, and he strove to be just like him.

Yasutora Sado ran a mexican gang in the outskirts of town, he was a giant of a man, and the locals had began calling him "El Diablo."

There was supposed to be one other man there, he was making a name for himself as a one cruel son of a bitch. They called him Zabimaru. He had his hands in every piece of the pie out here. Drugs, guns, and he did it all by himself. He had no crew, he did all his own work.

"I guess you must be the smart ones out of the three. Have either of you had contact with Zabimaru?" Sayzelaporro asked.

Both of them shook their heads in a firm no.

"I have only met him one time, and he broke down the door to my apartment and told me if I ever ran drugs in his territory again without giving him his cut he would chop my balls off and feed them to the hellhound he keeps in his basement." Sado replied.

"He killed my lieutenant when he found out he was running guns without giving him a cut." Uryu said. "The man is delusional. He thinks that he can just show up out of the blue and take over, without us even putting up a fight."

"Well you guys wont have to worry about him anymore. Now you have been taken under Aizen-samas wing and all you have to do is pick up the phone and he will send someone down to take care of any problem you encounter." Sayzelaporro said with a smirk. "As long as you pay the monthly fee that is." he added.

Any payment would be worth getting the crazy bastard off their back.

"How much?" Sado asked.

"Well, just think of us like the federal government. We won't set a price, just a percentage. Lets say, 35% of everything you make, and I would suggest you not try and lie about your income. Our punishment very much exceeds that of any correctional facility in the country." Sayzelaporro said. "And we will know if you lie."

"It's a deal." The giant man said.

"Count me in too." Uryu added.

"What is going on where?" asked a voice that came from the darkness.

"Whose there?" Sayzelaporro asked.

"Oh, I know you Sayzel, I know you very well." the voice said.

"It's Zabimaru." Uryu whispered. He could never forget that voice.

"Ah, I'm so glad you could make it, I was just explaining to these good men the specifics of the deal Aizen-sama is offering you." the pink haired man explained.

"I find it hard to believe that you don't remember me you pink haired bastard." the voice laughed.

"I have met so many people its hard for me to keep them all straight in my head." Sayzelaporro laughed.

"I know you Sayzel. I know how smart you are, and I know its been years, but if you remembered me, you'd remember that I don't pay anyone for shit they haven't earned, and I sure as fuck won't bow for any man." the voice said, and with that they heard footsteps walking away.

"Well that was entertaining." Sayzelaporro said.

* * *

**ON THE OTHERSIDE OF THE CITY...**

"Ichigo it's beautiful." Byakuya said, mouth agape.

They stood in front of an abandoned mansion, that looked almost thousands of years old, but still expensive.

"I know right?" Ichigo said with a smile. "But this isn't the part I wanted to show you. Here, follow me." he said as he took her hand and led her through the front door and through hallways, and doors, that all seemed to go nowhere until they ended up in a courtyard. It had a simple dirt road leading from one end to the other, but on each side of the road it was lined from front to back with sakura trees, each one in full bloom.

"How did you ever find this place?" she asked.

"Well, when I was in high school all the kids used to come here to party. I wont deny smoking my fair share of weed back here, it is just so peaceful." Ichigo said looking up at the sky.

Byakuya could lie to the world, and it would believe every word she said, but she could not lie to herself. She had feelings for Ichigo, very deep feelings. They hadn't known each other long, but in the time they had a very deep bond had been formed.

She continued the comfortable silence that fell over them and looked out over what seemed like endless sakura trees. She had never felt more at peace than she did right now.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

She once again said nothing, but her face turned a very deep shade of red. She looked up at Ichigo, who was looking down at her as if she was the single most important thing in the world to him.

And then just like that, he wrapped her up in his arms, and kissed her like the world was about to end.

She saw stars, this was what people talked about when they talked about love.

She felt his lips ghosting over hers and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, and he asked her one more time.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?"


End file.
